My Hero
by Storylady35
Summary: Based on the art by and Co-Written with justinukute on deviantart. Check out the art to go with the story at justinukute deviantart com
1. Intro

Hey everyone!

For a while now, I've been working with justinukute on DeviantART to create stories to go with her art. Now a few days ago, she asked me to write a story called 'My Hero'

It was meant to be a one shot but when I started to write it, I fell in love with the story and ended up writing a whole story for it!

So here it is!

Now I am NOT publishing a chapter until justinukute has done the art and published it on her page so don't go asking for updates!

This is uploaded with her permission. The words are mine but the art is hers.

And I know it's not my normal style of writing or relationship but it is REALLY CUTE!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Wild Encounter**

It was the time of fairy tales, when stories started with 'Once upon a time' and ended with 'Happily Every After'. Where princes and princesses could be transformed into owls or goose maids, when magic and the impossible happened so regularly it was seen as odd if a day passed without at least one spell being cast. But most importantly, it was a time when love had no bounds.

Living just inside the boundaries of a forest was a large house with a field and vegetable gardens as well as an orchard surrounding it, all hidden from prying eyes by the forest around it.

This house had been abandoned for years and yet it was the happy home of a small family yet not one of them was related but they were a family none the less.

One warm morning, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were in the orchard, picking some apples so the others could enjoy them for was almost harvest time so the pickings were good and plentiful. The house was large but it wasn't well cared for, while the family weren't rich so they weren't able to keep such a large house in perfect condition. When something broke, they repaired themselves if they could and they got their food by growing it, hunting for it or making their own food while also selling wood and other things they had for products they couldn't make.

The blonde haired man wiped his brow of morning dew and sweat and looked down at the collection of fruit he and his friend had collected. "Ok all set. I think this is enough for today." He reached out and lifted his bag and placed it over his shoulder, heading back for the house.

"Yeah." Smokey huffed, laughing at him, taking his own bag. "Should have enough here even with Ratchet's big stomach to fill." The pair laughed and began the long walk to their house but then Smokescreen stopped walking as he picked up the tell-tell sounds of wooden wheels of a moving carriage. He stopped slowly and looked up at the sky to get a better idea of the sound's cause. "Do you hear that?"

Bee stopped as well and listened. "Probably a Duke or some other rich guy on his way to the city. Who cares?" He shrugged his bag of apple on his shoulder and carried on towards the house but he stopped again on realising his friend was not following and turned back. "Smokey are you coming?"

Suddenly the man dropped half of his bag and some of apples fell out. "Ah dam. You go on, I'll catch up with you."

Bee nodded and stepped forward. "Alright, don't be too long." He returned to the path, going on alone.

As soon as he was out of sight, Smokescreen stood up and left his apples where they were, going into the forest and batting trees away in hopes of finding the road he knew the carriage would be heading down.

He really wanted to know who it was but when he poked his head through the trees, he found that the carriage had been forced to a stop by a fallen tree across the path. The carriage itself was clearly well made and belonged to a rich person but was dull and simple to avoid attracting attention. Around it were several escorts on various coloured horses, all of them armed and dressed in stiff looking uniforms. But the one thing to catch Smokescreen's eyes was the wealthy dressed, red-haired man as he stood looking at the fallen tree with a clear irritation. His hair was bright red, like the burning heart of a fire, his eyes a matching colour as was his jacket with gold epaulettes and trim, his trousers pure white and his boots black as night.

Smokescreen couldn't take his eyes from him as he stared at the fallen tree before suddenly a whole gang of thieves burst out of the trees and bushes, charging at the guards who quickly moved to protect the man with the red hair who appeared stunned and helpless by the sudden attack.

The guards did their best to protect their charge, but the thieves had the home advantage, coming from another direction to confuse the group, jumping down from the canopy.

Smokey didn't even think about it. He sprang out from the trees and jumped into action as quickly as he could, tackling the robber to the ground and wrestling with him, trying to punch him out. Briefly he caught sight of red hair and a look of surprise, thinking he was about to be harmed but then realised the two weren't on the same side and one of them was helping him.

Smokescreen didn't have time to notice his looks for too long, fighting with the robber before he felt something burn across his arm and slam against his head. His eyes went blurry and it became hard to think or move and suddenly he found himself fighting not to pass out.

It was a fight he lost.

~#~

When Smokey started to wake up, he was incredibly dizzy. His eyes were blurry and even though he couldn't quite see, he could tell that someone was near him. Ignoring the pain in his arm and his head, he forced himself upright with a sharp gasp. "What the?" The movement had cleared his head enough for him to see who was beside him.

It was that same red haired man from the ambush. He blinked and held up his hands in surrender. "It's alright, you're safe. You were hurt so I brought you here."

Unable to say a word, the woodland peasant just stared at this amazing prince like man with sparkling eyes. "I…." He stopped and hissed, moving a hand to his head, feeling the white cotton bandage just around his head.

Leaning over to him, the man's concern was clear as he looked closer to his rescuer. "Are you ok? You hit your head pretty harsh."

Smokey couldn't help but blush and stare at the man. "I'm… aaa…" He turned his eyes away, looking around him and blinked, realised he was in a lush beautiful white and golden room, ornate and rich and clearly belonging to someone powerful. "Where am I?"

"It's ok." The stranger answered with a smile. "You are in the King's summer mansion. You're safe here."

His eyes widened even more as he heard where he was and probably who he was speaking to. _Oh man. Ratchet gonna kill me. _He cleared his voice then tried to sit up before his right arm gave under him and he saw that not only was it bandaged but he was completely shirtless. Moving his arm to test the damage, he suddenly groaned. "Oww."

"Careful." The other chuckled almost playfully. "You're going to hurt yourself even more if you keep moving it."

Looking away from him, Smokey smiled softly. "Thank you." He whispered softly.

With a sudden bow, the other smiled and leant forwards. "It is I that should be thanking you, for saving my life."

Lying down in the lush bed, the other pulled the covers back up and shook his head, trying not to moan as his arm and head throbbed in pain. "It was nothing."

A real compassion came to the other as he reached out and held the edge of the bed. "For me; it was something." He allowed his hand to linger for a moment then leant back. "So… does my hero have a name?"

"Smo… Smokescreen Sir. Friends call me Smokey."

The red haired man huffed suddenly. "Sir? Do I look like a sir to you?"

Looking down in embarrassment, Smokey said nothing.

After a short pause, the other broke out into a fit of giggles. "It's ok, I'm only joking Smokey." He was rewarded with a small smile for his joke before the other leant back in his chair. "Well, Sir Smokescreen, my Knight in Shining armour, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Knockout, the King's personal physician."

Feeling a little shy all of a sudden from the kind words and the doctor's words, Smokescreen looked down. "It's nice to meet you too."

Knockout sat in silence for a moment, just taking in the man's face and features before letting out a deep breath. "You know, as my hero, you will need to have a reward for saving me. What does the Knight desire most? Riches? Women? Honours of the king perhaps?"

Smokescreen honestly didn't know what to say. "Sir…"

"Ahem?" Knockout cut him off with.

"Knockout."

"Yes?"

"I… I can't take such things from you. I don't need them."

Leaning over the bed towards him, Knockout stared down at him with deep, dark red eyes, the likes of which Smokescreen had never seen before. "Oh? Why?"

A bright blush came to his face as Smokey tried to hold his nerve. "I'm… well… ah… well… seeing your beautiful smile is reward enough for me."

Staring down at him for a moment longer, Knockout suddenly giggled as Smokey pulled up the sheet and hid himself as much as he could, looking away while blushing and feeling like such an idiot, not knowing what to say anymore and wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

~#~

After Smokescreen had gotten out of his embarrassment for stating his reward, the pair had started to talk once more, talking of their homes and responsibilities, friends and family, their adventures and dreams. They talked for so long that the wounded man soon found himself falling slowly to sleep, his injuries draining him of all his strength.

Even so, the royal doctor remained at his side, faithfully watching him as he slept before suddenly the door opened and a grey haired man in a formal uniform walked in and frowned at the sight. "Why are you still with that fool?" He snapped, not caring if he woke someone up.

Knockout barely tore his gaze from his guest and shrugged casually. "I need to repay him for saving my life from those thieves."

The other waved a hand in the air as if dismissing the rare idea. "Beh, just give him some money and land and he'll be happy. End of story."

"No." Knockout asked as he gently stroked Smokescreen's hair. "I already offered. He didn't accepted."

"Even better, he can leave right away." Starscream grunted, his arms cross his chest. "Why do you even care about him? He's just a commoner." He shook his head at the helplessness and left the room.

Knockout sat in silence once more, looking at the sleeping man before him, wondering about what had been said to him. Finally a small smile came to his lips. "No." He whispered, watching the glow as it passed over the world. "He's my hero. And… maybe you will accept a small gift of my thanks."

He stood slowly and leant out, gradually moving over and gently pressed a fleeting kiss on the sleeping man's lips.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Bedside Manner**

When Smokescreen woke up, he was alone but he still felt remarkably weak and sat up slowly, his arm cringing as he tried to move it. He looked once more over the beautiful room, as if finally taking in the beauty around him then noticed a tray of food and drink at his bedside.

For a moment he wondered what to do but as carefully as he could, he sat up and lifted the tray to his lap, eating the wonderful breakfast until he was full. He still left most of it but he couldn't eat anymore.

Putting the tray back on the side, he noticed the chair next to it, where the physician had been sat before but now there was now a crisp white shirt and stark black trousers, nothing like the rough woollen ones he'd had before. Careful of his arm, Smokey sat up out of bed and reached for them, managing to pull them over and, deciding they had been left for him, put them on. A clock on the wall chimed the tenth hour of the day and outside the sun was streaming in though the curtains. As a woodcutter, the young man had never stayed in bed so long unless he was sick and sitting around was something he wasn't used to. He had to get up sooner or later.

Dressed, he tested his leg on the ground, standing up slowly. His head span but he grabbed the chair and steadied himself until it passed. Then, he stepped away and when he remained standing, he walked forward a few steps. A smile grew on his lips. He was feeling better already. He would be able to return to his family.

The face of the doctor flashed in his mind and he stopped. If he left, he'd probably never see him again. He didn't know if he was ready for such a thing. A noise caught his attention and he darted to the bed, slipping under the sheets just before the door opened.

Knockout glanced over at the bed and smiled as he entered, his arms filled with books and papers. "Ah, and how is my knight today?"

Smokey wanted to laugh but instead coughed. "I feel… a little better." He croaked.

Putting the books down at his side, the doctor reached over and touched his brow and the commoner almost burst into flames at their proximity and touch. The medic looked so beautiful, so handsome, words failed him. "You seem a little hot." He said, stepping back. "You better stay in bed." He leant away and looked at him closer. "Well, good to see you managed to get dressed."

"I… I was… I was cold."

He smiled at him. "I see. Shall I get you a blanket?"

Shaking his head was a bad idea. As well as he had been feeling, it was clear he was still slightly sick and a dizziness overtook him, sinking down into the pillows once more and pulling up at the covers. Knockout smiled at him with sympathy then lifted up one of his books and a scroll of paper and a quill. He wrote for a moment then stopped and looked up. "You don't mind if I do some work do you? I just want to… keep an eye on you."

Smokey wasn't sure what to say or do so he just nodded and settled down on the bed. He watched the surgeon work for a while but all the time the energetic part of him was unsettled. He needed to do something, anything! He hated just sitting around doing nothing. His eyes were caught on the books on the table and after building his confidence, reached out for one.

Knockout paused in his work, his eyes wide as the commoner touched the cover. "What…"

No sooner than the word was said than Smokey withdrew his hand at the speed of light and blushed at his boldness. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean… I just…"

"It's alright Smokey. I'm just amazed that you can read." The shock was quite clear as he lifted one of the books and handed it over to him. "I don't mean to be rude but I didn't think you would be so well educated."

Smokey nodded as he took the book. "Oh, yeah, Ratch taught all of us. I can write too."

"I'm impressed. But I don't think you will find that book very interesting, it's all about herbs and there medicinal properties."

Opening the book to a random page, Smokey smiled. "It's something to read, I'm happy. And it's got beautiful pictures."

Chuckling, the doctor went back to his work and the pair sat in silence pardon the turn of a page and the scribble of a quill. So entranced with his book, the commoner didn't even notice the looks Knockout kept giving him, the glances and smiles, the thoughts running in his mind as he mentally remembered the kiss he'd stolen and the fantasy of it being returned.

~#~

"Sir Knockout?" Came a new voice from the door.

The two men had been in the middle of a game of chess, the pieces balanced on the bed with Knockout sat at the foot while Smokey stayed where he was. The red and white pieces showed that Knockout was winning when they were interrupted by the door and the pair turned to face it. "Enter."

Pushing the door open, a young man with dark hair entered and bowed. "Sir, Commander Starscream wishes for you to join him for dinner."

The medic frowned at him then waved his hand. "Well tell that bumbling idiot that I'm not interested. I'm busy." He moved a chess piece and smiled. "Checkmate."

Frowning at the board, Smokescreen sighed then began to reset it while the servant left the room and closed the door behind him. Once alone again and the board ready for a new game, he looked at the doctor. "Who's Starscream?"

"The King's Naval commander." He said while making his first move.

"Why does he want you to join him for dinner?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. He asks every now and then but I have no intension on ever joining him. He's an ass. Besides…" He looked up from his game to the young man. "I'd rather eat with you, my knight."

Smokey laughed nervously then went back to the game, grinning inside at the compliment.

The two played their game then ate together and talked until night had rolled in, Smokescreen falling asleep in the pillows. Knockout sat in the chair, watching him while dreaming and imagining the man before him. "Beautiful." He whispered to the darkness before standing up and leaning over, pressing his lips to the sleeping man's once again. The young man moaned slightly in his sleep but made no sign or movement to wake up from the kiss yet the medic smiled as he parted and ran a finger over his hair. "Sleep well my hero."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Secret of the Gardens**

Before morning had even broken, Smokescreen was already awake and carefully slid out of the bed, his head much better than the time before and he was able to walk easily around the room, heading to the window to look out at the sunrise. He stood and smiled at the light, thinking about his family and the house in the forest.

He sighed, wondering if he should return to his home and not remain at the mansion any longer. But if he did, he'd never see Knockout again. He didn't care about the fine clothes and amazing food he'd eaten for the last two days, all he cared about was the kindness the doctor had given him.

"Oh?"

He turned suddenly at the door opening and Knockout entering with a breakfast tray in his hands and a book under his arm. Caught stood up, Smokey could only look at the floor. "G…good morning Knockout."

"Good morning to you too." The medic said, walking into a table and placing the tray and book down. "I'm glad to see you are up and out of bed. I was a little worried when you didn't try to get up at least once yesterday." He stepped over and once again touched the man's forehead. "Temperature is down too, that's a good sign."

"Yeah." He mumbled, blushing slightly.

"I was wondering, if you would like to join me for Breakfast? Then perhaps, if you feel like it, we shall go for a walk around the mansion grounds? It looks like it will be a lovely day for it and you could do with the fresh air."

Nodding, Smokescreen walked over to the table and sat across from the tray of food, nibbling at it slowly while watching the medic but he appeared more interested in his book than him, eating without even breaking away from his pages.

After they had both eaten, Knockout presented him with a warm plain dark blue jerkin to go over his white shirt and they headed out once Smokey had secured his hunting knife to his belt. "Better safe than sorry." He explained to Knockout who just smiled and pulled on a blood red cloak over his jacket with a golden clasp.

They walked through the mansion with the doctor giving a grand tour of the paintings and history of the place as well as the local gossip. The crisp fresh air was like a welcomed embrace for Smokescreen and he closed his eyes to enjoy the smell and feeling.

"Are you coming Smokey?" He heard a voice chuckle and broke out of his trance, looking to see the medic's cloak flapping in the breeze and wrapping around him. Blushing, the common woodcutter nodded and ran off after him.

The King's gardens were vast and beautiful, the colours a bright range and the smells nearly intoxicating while every now and then there were stunning statues or fountains made by famous artists. But by far the greatest work of art was the medic as he stood in the sunlight, the breeze playing with his cloak and the sun catching in his hair.

At least, in Smokescreen's eyes, he was the best part of the gardens.

Suddenly Knockout stopped and grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him away and into the hedges. "This way!" He half laughed, half hissed. Carefully concealed by the branches was a narrow opening that parted to reveal a hidden brown stone pathway that wound over the soft grass to a wooden arbour with a slate roof, surrounded by hundreds if not thousands of bushes of flowers.

While Smokescreen stood, taking in the sights and smell of the hidden garden, Knockout was already walking towards the building in the middle. "This is my secret place, I don't think even the king knows it's here."

"It's beautiful."

Giggling, Knockout held out his hand for the other which was gladly taken and the pair walked up to the building, sitting on the bench there and listening to the birds singing around them. Knockout even produced two apples from his cloak which Smokey cut up with his knife and they threw the seeds and cores for the birds.

The afternoon passed peacefully before Knockout felt a slight pressure on his shoulder and looked to see Smokescreen leaning on him, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he let out short soft breaths, fast asleep where he sat. The doctor couldn't help but smile and lean into him, allowing his own eyes to shut and finally fall into a restful sleep.

The cold air woke Smokescreen first and he sat up, stretching himself out and yawning, looking to see that dusk was filling the sky with golden colours. "How long was I asleep?"

"Several hours." Came a playful voice and he looked back to see Knockout stretching out and yawning as well. "I was just about to wake you. We really should head back."

Finding the way out of the secret garden in the dark wasn't as easy as getting in but once out the two made their way quickly to the mansion, laughing and joking as they did. All that stopped when they got to the building itself and were met by a snarling thin grey haired man in a uniform the colour to match his hair and red markings across it. "Knockout, where have you been all day? We were looking for you."

"If the king needed me, he knows how to contact me." The other huffed, his hand stuffing in his pocket as he looked away. "And since I wasn't summoned, I spent the day out in the gardens. That isn't a crime is it Starscream?"

"Alone?"

"I would hardly call Smokescreen 'alone'."

The commander looked over at the blue haired man, scanning him with a vicious snarl. "I would say you were in more danger with this… stranger… than without." He turned his attention back to the doctor. "I am only concerned with your wellbeing, _doctor_."

Smokescreen held back a shudder. The way this man spoke to Knockout… there was something predatory about it. He didn't like it.

Knockout just frowned at the words and hooked his arm in Smokey's lifting his head high and turning his nose up to Starscream. "I didn't ask for your concern and I don't want it. Now if you don't mind, _we_ are going to dinner. Come alone Smokey."

"I ah… ummm." Smokescreen tried to contain his blush at being pulled away, feeling the gaze of the commander follow him as they walked away. Still with Knockout holding his arm, Smokescreen looked at the medic and blushed. "Are… are you alright?"

"I'll be fine once we get something to eat. I'm just fed up of Starscream constantly following me around, saying he cares and wants to protect me. Honestly, he treats me like I'm unable to look after myself."

Smokey laughed and turned away. "I'm sorry Knockout. Though… there is something strange about him."

"I just learnt to live with it. As I said, he's an idiot."

"Yeah… idiot."

They came to silence once again before Knockout chuckled. "So… joining me for dinner?"

Smiling, Smokescreen nodded. "I'd be honoured."

~#~

Every day from then, Smokescreen and Knockout would head out of the mansion, sometimes for the garden, sometimes to go collect herbs or other items that the medic required for his trade and sometimes to visit the sick and needy, Smokey ever faithfully at his side, unable to pull himself away.

He'd spent a whole week with the doctor and they grew closer with every day that passed, every laugh and joke they made appeared to pull them closer and closer. It soon became apparent that the young handsome commoner had captured the doctor's heart and that Knockout had given his fully to his 'knight'. He even dared to introduce him to the king himself and joined the royal court for formal ball with the largest meal he had ever seen and hours of dancing. Despite the many handsome lords and beautiful ladies trying to get their attention, neither Knockout nor Smokescreen had any interest them.

They were polite to any that wanted to talk to them, as the king's infamous doctor and the mysterious stranger, dressed as finely as any other yet no one knew who he was. Many commented on how they looked so perfect together, how they made a wonderful couple to which they would both blush and accept the complement graciously.

Meanwhile, across the grand hall, Starscream stood, leaning on the wall with his arms folded and his head turned to the side, wishing his looks could kill.

"What is with the face Starscream?"

He turned and looked to the side where the King was sat, a strong man with dark short grey hair, his clothes elegant and a mix of white silk shirt, black trousers and black over jacket with gold trim, grinning at the man and leaning casually in his throne. Bowing, the commander tried not to frown as much. "My apologies my liege. I am distracted."

"By my doctor again?" The king chuckled deeply and shifted to his other arm. "You are not very discreet about it."

"Knockout is not only a brilliant physician but the heir to a wealthy nobleman with a very large prosperous estate."

"A catch in mind, title and body then?"

With a nod, Starscream looked back to the pair, just in time to see Knockout pull his guest to the dance floor, grinning from ear to ear. "I do not understand why this… commoner has just come in to a place he does not belong. He does not belong here."

The king looked at the pair as they waltzed around the ballroom before nodding slightly. "Do you know what I do when something is in my way Starscream?"

Confused, the Naval commander looked at the king once again. "No sire, what?"

Leaning forwards, as if telling some secret, Megatron nodded. "I get rid of it."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Medical Aid**

"Whoa boy, whoa!" Smokescreen yelled as he grabbed the reins of the auburn brown horse in a blind attempt to control the beast. It appeared to have a mind of its own, not caring what e rider wanted and was going where it wanted to go.

Riding up behind on a fair white horse, Knockout chuckled at the sight. "I thought you said you knew how to ride."

"No, I… I said I know about horses!" Smokey gasped as he pulled on the controls again. "I help… plough the fields in spring. This… is a little… harder!"

Laughing again, Knockout reached across his horse to the other, pulling on it once and the horse settled instantly. "There, that's a good girl." He cooed, running a gloved hand over the beast's mane.

"Girl?" Smokey caught, leaning as far over in the saddle as he dared to try and spot some sign of the horse's gender.

The medic shook his head, the soft white feathers in his hat waving around in the action. "Honestly, you didn't even check that it's a she?"

Blushing, the other looked down at the ground. "Get lost Knockout."

"Whatever my knight wishes." He said then snapped off into a gallop, leaving Smokescreen in the dust.

Balling slightly, Smokey just stared after the fleeing horse and rider as they vanished over the top of a hill. "What! No! Wait! Don't! Knockout!" He looked down at the horse and gave it a sudden sharp kick, making the horse bolt off into the air and suddenly run after the other, almost flying over the brow of the hill and landing roughly on the other side.

Ahead of him he found Knockout, stood by his horse who was happily munching on the grass at the edge of a river, reed and willow trees growing around it. Smokey somehow managed to slow at his side and climbed down but ended up getting his foot caught in the stirrup and fell to the ground with a loud bump.

The doctor laughed at him and walked over. "That was the least dignified dismount I have ever seen."

Pouting, Smokescreen stood up and brushed himself down. "It wasn't that bad."

"No." Knockout admitted. "You could have landed in a cowpat."

The pair broke out into laughter but it was stopped when out of nowhere, a loud sudden gunshot rang out above them, the horses rearing up and charged towards them, knocking into the pair and sending them over the edge of the river bank, sending them rolling down the rocks.

Smokey grunted as he rolled, managing to grab hold of a root shooting out of the ground before he hit the rocks but Knockout wasn't as lucky. He went blindly down the river and collided with a bolder near the river.

"Knockout!" Smokey yelled before letting go and sliding down the bank and running to his side. "Knockout! Are you alright?"

The medic grunted as he carefully sat up and cringed, grabbing his leg. "Ah, it's my ankle."

Moving down, Smokey looked at him, running his fingers over his leg and feeling the join. "I don't think it's broken. Can you stand? Come on, I'll help you up." Lifting Knockout's arm over his shoulders, Smokescreen helped the other up and watched as he tried to put his foot down.

"Ahh!" He gasped, grabbing the other tighter, keeping his foot off the floor. "Put me down."

Setting him down, Smokey let out a deep breath. "So… what can we do now?"

Holding his leg, Knockout ground his teeth, trying not to show his pain. "Do you know how to lash a leg?"

"Umm…"

"I'll talk you through it. You'll need some strong branches and some fabric."

The branches were easy to find but when it came to the fabric, he looked for something but found nothing. Quickly he grabbed the edge of his shirt and tore it along the edge, using the long fabric to strap the medic's leg to his orders. Then he helped the man climb slowly up the bank and left him on a log before heading off to retrieve the spooked horses, tying the white one to the saddle of his brown before helping Knockout up into his saddle.

"This… this is not going to be easy." Smokey mumbled as he climbed up behind him, one hand around Knockout while the other held the reins. The medic smiled at the proximity, wrapping his arm around the man's neck to stop himself from falling.

Knockout grunted as his leg bounced on the side of the horse as they rode. "This… is… not… a… comfy… ride." He said between each bounce.

"Don't worry, we don't have far to go." Smokey explained as they headed off. At least the horse appeared to know where she was going and headed back to the mansion. They came into the courtyard and somehow managed to stop. "I… I need some help here!" Smokey called before a couple of stable hands came over. Carefully he helped the man out of his saddle and into the waiting staff. "He's hurt. It's his leg."

"Easy sir, we have you."

"Let's get him to his room."

With a servant on each arm, Knockout limped his way inside and to his room, Smokey running on ahead to get the door and pulling the covers of the sheets back, just in time before Knockout arrived and eased his way down to the bed.

Smokescreen swallowed as he looked him over. "Are you alright?"

Knockout cringed as pulled his leg up. "I'll be fine. I just need some rest and a salve to help with the swelling."

"What! Happened!"

Everyone in the room turned suddenly to see the commander in the door, looking over the wounded man and the ripped shirt Smokescreen was wearing. His eyes grew wide before narrowing with anger. "You! What have you done! You dare attack the king's physician?!"

As the man lunged for him, Smokescreen jumped out of his seat and ducked away from the attack, trying to avoiding being caught by the enraged man. The servants all screamed or shouted as they ducked out of the way and ran from the room.

"Starscream you idiot! Will you calm down! It's just a sprained ankle!" The doctor shouted over the noise and the pair finally fell still, the blue haired man cowering behind a chair to protect himself. Knockout let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "We were out riding when a hunter's shot spooked the horses and they bolted. We ended up falling down a river bank and I hurt my ankle alright? He didn't hurt me, he helped me. Even strapped my leg up."

"And what were you doing out riding without an escort? The last time you were out on the road you were attacked by robbers!"

"And Smokescreen saved me then too. He's a remarkably good bodyguard."

"You wouldn't get in this trouble if it weren't for the likes of him!" Starscream snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the other man then turned his eyes to him. "You! You are forbidden from ever seeing him again! Am I clear?!"

Knockout's face went from shock to anger and he forced himself up out of the bed, ignorant of his pain. "Now hold on a moment! Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot see? Starscream I'm not a child! I can take care of myself. It's my choice the company I keep. Not yours! "

Starscream glared back at him. "Knockout, it's my duty to…"

"What?! Duty to what? Control my life?" He said taking a step forwards before suddenly collapsing forwards, his leg too weak to stand.

Smokey darted out of his hiding spot and grabbed him, holding him up. "Easy Knockout."

Starscream stepped over and tore the two apart, throwing Knockout uncivilly to the edge of the bed. "Get your hands off him!" He darted his eyes to Knockout who was struggling to pull himself to the bed then glared at Smokescreen. "This is not over peasant! You don't belong here. Just leave!" He hissed before shoving him out of the room and locking the door.

Smokescreen stood staring at the varnished wood helplessly then sighed before smiling and headed off for the gardens.

~#~

Slowly, Knockout woke up, his leg throbbing and swollen, hard to move and even harder to think. "Oww!" He groaned, forcing himself up and pulling away the covers, looking at his foot. He wasn't going to be running any time soon but it certainly could have been worse. All he really needed was the right herbs and some rest and he'd be fine.

The problem would be getting to his herbs and ointments while unable to walk himself. Turning to climb out of bed, he suddenly noticed a smell in the air and looked over to the side where a small bunch of aromatic flowers, a few strange sticks and various green plants while they were tied together with some white string.

Picking up the bouquet garni, Knockout smiled, recognising the herbs, flowers and roots as ones that would help with his swelling pain. He grinned even more, realising who the wonderful, kind gift was from.

"Smokescreen."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Truth Dawns**

Smokey sighed softly as he walked around the mansion alone, Knockout fully recovered but too busy with the king at that time. So he was free to wander the halls, looking up at several enormous paintings hanging on the walls.

Currently he was looking at the portrait of a dark handsome king with grey hair and dark eyes, a sword at his side and a detailed crown on his head.

"King Megatronus the second."

The commoner turned suddenly and tensed, seeing who was speaking to him. "S…Starscream?"

The man frowned for a moment as he pulled his jacket straight and lifted up his head. "It's Commander Starscream and yes."

"What do you… want with me sir?"

The commander stood at his side and let out a deep breath, looking up at the painting. "I know I didn't behave the way a man of my rank is expected to the other day so I wanted to apologise for my behaviour. I was just… concerned for Knockout."

Smokey paused then nodded. "It… it's alright. I understand."

"He has been a good friend to myself and the king for many years and as such I am… slightly protective of him. You are unknown to me and… I find it hard to trust those I don't know. Even more of those not of nobility. I never know if commoners do things for being a good soul or if they want something for their own gain. I believe you are one of those who does things because you are a good person but you never know from first impressions. Nobility like myself and the good doctor have a certain code to follow, one that sets the rules."

"Sir, please. I understand."

"Yes, I guess you do. You know you are not like me, you know you are not… worthy of a place like this. Many commoners can only dream of being a guest of the king and yet here you are, living that dream. But even after all this time, after all the wonderful gifts you have been given and the time here, you still have the smell of animals and the farm around you. I guess it is true what they say; you can't take the farm out of a farmer, no matter what he is wearing." He waved a hand at the man suddenly. "My apologies, I didn't mean to insult you then. You are a very handsome man, no matter what you wear or smell like, don't get me wrong, and I'm sure you could have anyone you want back where you come from. But your position is just so much lower than Knockout's I can't… I can't grasp how you think you belong here. You stick out as if you were made of stone and act the same way."

Smokey said nothing for a moment, looking to the floor.

Starscream smiled at the action then let it drop as he shrugged. "Look, you are a good man, brave, selfless and smart, and I do appreciate you looking after the doctor and humouring his curiosity in you but don't you think it's time this i_game/i_ ended? Don't you miss your home and life?" He gave him a moment to let it sink in before sighing. "I mean, if I were you, I'd be incredibly homesick by now. Fine food is good and all but you must miss the humble simple foods of your life before. I know since while I'm here, I miss my ship and the open ocean so much, I can't wait to get back to them. I come back because it is my duty to the king and as soon as I can I return to the waves. The adventure and the freedom."

He stepped over and held Smokescreen's shoulder. "Don't you think it's time you did the same? That you should go back to where you belong? With those like you? With those that understand you? I know you think the doctor does but Knockout is too kind for his own good, it's in his nature and trade. But you don't understand how much damage you being here is doing to him. His reputation and honour are in question because people are beginning to talk about you and him. You would not believe some of the slander they are saying."

Letting out a deep breath, the commander turned away once more. "I am doing my best to keep it under control, for the doctor's sake but I won't be able to forever. So… before any real damage can be done, I do believe it would be best for you to accept the hospitality you have been given and ask to leave. To save your reputation and Knockout's. I know the doctor will understand and won't object. Just explain that you're not… the same."

Looking into the man's eyes, Smokey tried to take it all in but he'd been thinking of leaving for a while and the commander's words ran true with wisdom. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Perhaps it is time I went home."

The marine commander nodded softly. "It's for the best. For everyone." As Smokescreen turned away, Starscream smiled wickedly and cupped his hands to his mouth. "You're doing the right thing, you know you are!"

Smokescreen nodded as he walked away, trying to plan how to tell the physician his request to leave.

~#~

The sunlight was dimming as the pair played their nightly game of chess, Knockout couldn't help but notice the distant look in his companion as he stared at the board. "It's your move Smokescreen."

"Hummm?"

"Are you alright? You appear distracted tonight."

Leaning away from the board, Smokey looked out the window. "Well… you see… I've been thinking."

The medic chuckled. "A dangerous habit."

"I'm serious." He sighed, his face flat and emotionless. "Look… I've decided… I… I want to go home."

Knockout blinked suddenly. "What? You… you want to go home?"

"I don't belong here." He sighed, looking at his surroundings and clothes. "I belong in the forest, with my family and friends. Not here… not in all this… finery."

Standing, Knockout walked around the table and grabbed the man's hand, kneeling at his feet. "Smokey, please. You… you can't… you do belong here." He squeezed his hand tighter. "You belong here, with me. Has someone… told you otherwise?"

"No. I just…." He sighed, not looking at the man. "I want to go home Knockout."

Knockout knelt there in silence before sighing and standing up, turning his back to him. "Very well. If you don't want to remain here… then… you are free to leave. It's not like you're a prisoner."

Smokey felt as if he was tearing himself in half. He wanted to go home as much as he wanted to stay. But he understood now that as much as he cared for Knockout, he could never stay with him.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've gotten permission from Justinukute to publish this chapter even if there is no image to go with it. So enjoy it! **

**Chapter 6 – Gifts to Remember**

As one last request, Knockout asked to be able to take Smokey out to the forest path where the pair had met, where the robbers had ambushed them and Smokescreen had been hurt several weeks ago. He agreed and the two were riding the same horse, the pure white one with Smokescreen holding onto him from behind. The doctor almost didn't want the ride to end, feeling the warmth of the man behind him and knowing he would probably never him ever again.

It took all his strength not to break into tears. He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to lose the man he had become so close to, the one that had worked his way into his heart.

But the path came up ahead and Smokey almost leapt from the horse to the ground. "I… I think I can find my way from here."

"Smokescreen, please, I don't want you to go." Knockout begged, reaching out and grabbing the man by the shoulders from behind. "I want you to stay with me, come back to the palace and be my assistant. I could take care of you."

Smokescreen stood silently for a moment then sighed loudly. "I don't belong back there Knockout. I don't… belong with you. I'm sorry. Besides, I have my family to look after."

Realising it was pointless to continue asking, Knockout removed his hand and looked down. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Perhaps. Who knows?"

"Then… will you accept a gift from me? As tokens of my thanks and… friendship." The word stuck and clung in his throat. How he wanted to say 'love', to confess his feelings before he lost the man forever.

Turning around, Smokescreen smiled. "Of course Knockout."

Faking a smile, Knockout went over to the horse and reached into the saddle bag and a blue cloak that matched his hair perfectly, even down to the yellow embroidery band around the bottom, creating delicate shapes and patterns. Letting it unfold, Knockout stepped over and wrapped it around Smokey's back and fastened it at his front. "This… this will keep you warm out there but it also has a special power." He said under his breath, smoothing it down over his shoulders. "Anyone that wears this cloak will be healed of any injury or sickness. It's… quite useful."

"Knockout, I can't…"

"I've had it for years, I rarely use it and I don't even like the colour." Knockout snapped suddenly, looking up. "It looks much better on you."

"This is too much. But thank you."

He huffed and turned back to the horse. "Its tradition to give someone three gifts when they save your life. Here…" This time he pulled out a small silk purse. "Every day when you wake up, you will find three gold coins in this purse. It… it should help you and your family."

Taking the empty purse, Smokescreen didn't know what to say. But the doctor wasn't finished. This time he lifted a small, soft piece of fabric. "This… this is perhaps my most treasured possession. It belonged to my father." He unfolded the fabric to reveal a long elegant red quill with a jet black nib. Knockout lifted it carefully and held it in the sunlight. "This quill is magically bound a special book back in my study. Whatever is written with this pen appears in that book. My father would use it when he was away on business to tell me what he was doing." He placed the quill back in its cover and passed it to his friend. "I want you to have it. Even if you never use it, if you do, at least I will be able to see that you are happy. And if you should ever need my help, you will have a way to contact me."

Holding the quill as delicately as he could, Smokescreen stared at the three gifts in amazement. "Knockout… this…"

"Don't." He was cut off. "Don't… say another word Smokescreen. Just know that you being beside me has been the… the best few weeks of my life and… I will miss you."

The commoner opened his mouth to speak but Knockout couldn't stand it anymore and climbed onto his horse, turned and rode off before a single sound could be uttered.

As he rode, the wind whipped at his face and he found himself crying to the silence of the world around him. His heart was broken and his spirit didn't want to go on. He held on to his courage as best he could, knowing that Smokescreen wouldn't want him to give up.

Back in the forest, Smokescreen carefully put the two gifts in the bag he was carrying and turned to try and find the path back to his home. It had only been a few weeks but the trees appeared so different and so unusual now that it wasn't until dark that he was able to see the glow of the house fires that lead him back. He ran cheerfully to the door and banged on it, knowing it would be locked at dusk.

"Ratchet! Bee! Optimus! Arcee! It's me! Smokey! I'm home! Let me in!"

"Smokey?" Came a voice from the other side of the door before it was unlocked and opened, an old white haired man in a grey shirt stood amazed at him. Smokey wasn't surprised he looked shocked, he was dressed like some kind of noble with a fine shirt, jacket and trousers, new shoes and a feathered hat, not to mention to fine cloak on his back and the healthy well fed look of his features.

Behind the old man came three other faces, a young blonde boy, an older strong looking dark blue and red hair man and a young woman with lighter blue hair. They all stared at him in shock before the young blonde snapped out of it and ran at him, grabbing him around the neck and laughing. "Smokey!" he squealed happily. "I was so worried about you!"

"We all were." The strong looking man said, stepping over. "Where have you been?"

"And why are you dressed like that?" The woman laughed.

Smokey laughed as well. "It's a long story."

"Well come inside out of the cold and tell us!" Bee chuckled, pulling him inside.

Inside the house was as if nothing had changed since he left, it was warm and light and filled with the smell of freshly dug earth and baking. He smiled and walked over to the fire where the group would settle and tell stories though normally it was Ratchet to tell the tale, not him.

He took a seat on a stool and watched the fire for a while then shifted to get comfortable. "Well… you know that carriage I heard? Turns out it belonged to the Royal Doctor. It was being ambushed by a gang of thieves. They had it surrounded and the doctor was about to be attacked…"

Ratchet covered his face. "Please tell me you didn't."

"What else was I meant to do? I… I didn't even think about it. I just tackled them to the floor and punched them." He laughed a little in embarrassment. "I… must have hit my head because when I woke up I was in the King's mansion with the doctor looking after me."

"And that's where you've been all this time? At the king's mansion? For three WEEKS!" Bee pouted. "Why didn't you come get us?"

"Or at least said word that you were alright." Optimus said deeply. "We went looking all over the forest for you."

Smokescreen humbly looked down. "I'm sorry Optimus, sir, I… I wasn't thinking straight."

"And why's that?"

"I… kinda… met someone."

Ratchet hid his face in his hands. "Oh no."

"Who?" Arcee and Bee asked at the same time.

"The… doctor himself. Knockout. And trust me, he lived up to his name."

"Oh no." Ratchet repeated as he shook his head.

Optimus stared at the second youngest of his charges and sighed. "So what happened? Why did you return?"

Smokey paused then let out a deep sigh. "I… I don't want to talk about it just yet. But he did give me some gifts." He reached out to the bag and pulled out the small pouch and passed it to Ratchet. "In the morning, this will have three gold coins in it. And he said that every day you'll find three more."

Eyes wide, Ratchet took the gift and looked it over. "That is some strong magic."

"And this cloak?" He continued, touching it over his shoulder. "Anyone who puts it on will be healed. Any wound or sickness."

"And?" Optimus said from his seat. "I do believe it's normal to be given three gifts, not two."

Smokey paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell them about the quill and its power. Deciding against it, he smiled. "Well, he did give me these new clothes as well. I think that could count as a third gift."

Optimus appeared satisfied by the answer and nodded but Bumblebee didn't look so convinced.


End file.
